The Second Placer
by Pannacotta
Summary: Lucy would just need to accept the fact that she's just second best. Drabble fic. Slight hint of LucyxLoke and one sided LucyxNatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, Loke wouldn't have left Lucy to go on a date.

* * *

_People always say that, when you want something, you have to do your best to get it._

_Do your best to be the number 1 Stellar Spirit Mage..._

_To be the best daughter..._

_To be the "best" friend... and maybe something more to another person..._

* * *

Fairy Tail had always been a place of comfort to me... and maybe to everyone else in this guild. Ordinary people or mages in other guilds may not understand this because of our guild's reputation.

Loud, rambunctious and maybe a little on the crazy side...

And then I see a naked guy flying and landing on a table on the other side of the room.

Well, a LOT on the crazy side...

However, this atmosphere didn't bother me at all. The rowdy behaviour of the guild was just a reminder that everyone here is family... and that, even though they fight a lot, they still care for one another. After all, what kind of big family are we, if we didn't have a little bit of sibling rivalry?

Sitting at the bar, I scan the noisy crowd to look for my teammates and I snort at my attempt. With a fight going, I can barely see the other end of the room.

As I was returning to the drink in my hand, I heard the large doors slam open with a force that made debris fall from the ceiling.

Ah... The Queen has returned.

As if on cue, the fight immediately stops and everyone quickly returns to their respective tables... or at least what remains of them.

They look like children, afraid of getting spanked by the strict disciplinarian. If Erza didn't have that murderous look on her face, I would have laughed at the situation.

Already knowing who the cause of the fight was, Erza immediately stomps to the Salmon Haired Wonder and to the Boy in the Birthday Suit.

As if sensing the imminent and painful punishment, Gray points a shaking finger to Natsu.

"Natsu started it. I was just talking when he suddenly punched me," Gray said in all of his butt naked glory. The guy didn't even attempt to cover ANYTHING.

A blushing Natsu retorts, "Well... The ass continued to spout some stuff about me and Lisanna even after yelling at him to stop."

"What do you mean by telling me to stop? You stepped on my foot and THEN you punched me!"

"I didn't not, Ice Brain!"

"You did, Hothead!"

"Frozen ass!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice D-.."

Before Natsu could finish, Erza smacked them both behind their heads, rendering the duo unconscious. Two girls immediately went to their side. One of them is Juvia, who, of course, tends to the fallen Ice mage. The other is Lisanna, who checks if Natsu is okay.

The rest of the guild watches as Natsu slowly regains consciousness and lightly swats Lisanna's hand away from his face. The guild chuckles at his actions, making him turn away from them. However, you can still see that sign of embarrassment... that light blush on his ears that would slowly creep from cheeks... the one that would send my heart racing... and break it at the same time.

I once said that Fairy Tail was place of comfort to me... but not anymore.

Not when my _Nakama_ constantly leave for a mission with another girl... a girl whose hair is shorter and whiter than mine.

Not when the guild ignores me and greets another girl... even though I'm just in front of her to _SEE_.

And not when the person I love the most blushes and have obvious feelings for another girl... another girl who I wish to be me.

It's hard to look at them... but they are so happy and so... alive. It's difficult to look away.

Or maybe I'm just a closet masochist.

Whatever it may be, it doesn't change the fact that I'm sitting here alone like a toy discarded by a child who wants to spend time with a better one. I return to stirring the contents of my glass.

I want to cry... Really, I want to. However, there's nothing left in me to cry anymore. I feel, as though, I've slowly gotten used to this.

I'm not in pain anymore. I'm just numb and hollow inside, which is sooo much worse.

It's sad to think that I'm just in second.

_The second placer to her friends' and to her love's heart..._

_The second placer to her father, who loves his job more than his daughter..._

I hear a pop to my side and see Loke emerge from the smoke, sporting that grin that made girls fall in love with him.

I give him a sad smile, which makes him frown.

Even a Spirit who vows his loyalty to me, his owner and friend, replaces me for a date... It's really shallow of me but I thought would hold true for more than one occasion.

_And a second placer (maybe even more) in being a Stellar Spirit Mage..._

* * *

_People always say that, when you want something, you have to do your best to get it._

_But, I realized that, maybe,just maybe, I'm just made to be second best._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the grammatical errors. I don't have a beta-reader to check them for me. I know it's not a valid excuse. I just needed to write this to get something off of my chest. Writing something has always done wonders for me.

Reviews are still appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Companion piece to The Second Placer

A/N: Hi! I just want to let everyone who added this story to their Story Alert know that I posted a companion piece to this fic. It's called "Angel". If you want to read it, just visit my profile.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and liked this story. It means a lot to me.


End file.
